Rogi
Rogi is a 10 year old green bus who is tricky, goofy and kind of dimwitted. He bares the number 1000. History Rogi's personalities seems to be mischievous and silly. His best friend/younger brother is Tayo and the two spend plenty of time together, playing games and, occasionally, fighting. He enjoys sleeping in and is less mature than some of the other buses, and he is also being a detective to find suspects in "Rogi the Detective!" and "Prank Call Madness". He is, like Tayo, based off of a Hyundai Super Aero City and is voiced by Nolan Balzer (ENG) and Uhm, Sang-hyum (KOR) in both seasons. It reveals in one episode that he tells Air the helicopter that he's mean because he yelled at him. Also, he has a special guest called Windy, that was revealed in "Rogi's Special Guest". He was even mentioned in "The Best Heavy Equipment", "Speeding is Dangerous", and "It's Hard to Behave". He is the number #1000 of the bus gang. His favorite song is "Thunderbirds are Go" by Busted. He had welcomed to the bus garage 1st. It reveals that Rogi is a horrible, and a very loud singer in "Please Pick Me". It also reveals that Rogi has a crush on Nuri but she did not like him back he is also shown to get depressed easily and despite when Nuri pointed out that Tayo is better at singing than Rogi. When Tayo heard Rogi singing in his normal volume, Tayo played a prank on Nuri to take Rogi to the party. He is the 2nd oldest for the 4 buses. There is a tale where he had adopted a new pet which happened to be Tayo's friend Furby in "Rogi Gets A Furby". Rogi, along with the other buses went onboard Mater's Junkyard Jamboree and at the end he went crazy in the episode "Slip & Slide". Trivia *Rogi's birthday is on the 20th of November. *His real name is Robert. *He is good friends with Tayo and Stuart. *He likes telling spooky stories, which happened in "Afraid of the Dark". He told Tayo, Gani & Lani another one about a ghostly F1 car, which happened to be Francesco Bernoulli in a new paint job design in "Francesco the Ghost". *Rogi is 9 years old, but now he's 10 in most S2 episodes. *In canon episodes when it moves on to the next scene, his number is 8000. His number is supposed to be 1000. *In September 2015, he and the rest of the gang will get a makeover. Rogi's roof is dark green, he has green eyes, some white on his front lights, a numberplate saying "R0G1", brown windscreen wipers and his rearview mirrors stuck to his body. Personalities He can be a bit dimwitted at times. Gallery Tayo the Little Bus The Movie.jpg Tayo and busy buses.jpg Tayo 1.jpg Tayo - S1 EP03 Tayo's First Drive - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 EP02 Tayo gets lost.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 17 Joey, the Magician - YouTube3.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube2.jpg Tayo - S1 Tayo 13 Nuri is a superstar - YouTube3.jpg Tayo makeover.jpg|Rogi's redesign (left) New makeover Tayo 2.jpg|Another image of Rogi's makeover (left) Category:Characters Category:Buses Category:Vehicles Category:Canon Category:Canon Buses Category:Canon Vehicles Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters with real names